Cruel Destiny Chapter 1 part 1
by Trevor Nightroad
Summary: Emphrerium, el reino más grande de la historia ha sido invadido por las fuerzas del inframundo, y el príncipe Lee debe encontrar a la elegida a toda costa si es que quiere salvarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Destiny

Emphrerium,

el reino más grande de la historia ha sido invadido

por las fuerzas del inframundo, y el príncipe Lee

debe encontrar a la elegida a toda costa si es que quiere salvarlo.

**CAPITULO 1**

- Shy miraba ruborizado a Emily el solo hecho de mirar en sus azulados ojos no le permitía encontrar un punto para lograr calmarse, tragó saliva y comenzó:- Emi... hay…hay algo que yo…quiero decirte

Ella le miró un poco nerviosa, sin embargo sonreía tranquilamente a su amigo, eso le dio valor a Shy para continuar…

- Es que…me… me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, no se por que pero he tenido miedo de decírtelo… imaginé que una chica tan linda como tu se fijaría en un chico como yo (n/a: Realmente el nunca hubiera imaginado decir algo por el estilo. (¬¬ en su vida )

-si quieres que te diga la verdad es que…. Bueno… tu también me gustas mucho y yo… tenia miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo por mi- (Responde la chica, levemente ruborizada, Shy encontró aquel sonrojo el mas bello de todos, ella por su parte comenzó a acercarse hasta que ambos se encontraban a pocos centímetros uno de otro… podían sentir su respiración, y sus mejillas encenderse al rojo vivo… sin embargo.

- ¡Joven! Despierte ya es muy tarde para ir a escuela, rápido vístase.

Shy se levanto del piso (tan grande fue el susto ) no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte… ni en sueños lograba su objetivo.

-¿por que lo hiciste? En serio que estaba soñando…

-… gomene joven… pero, es mi trabajo, para eso me pagan -

-¬¬' buen punto… como sea, ya estoy despierto, en un momento bajo-

-El comienza a vestirse mientras solo piensa, es una mañana clara, sin ninguna nube en el cielo solo se escuchan las aves en la ventana de su habitación (A pesar de que su vida es muy "interesante" –Su padre es el CEO de una de las empresas mas destacadas en Tokio, y su madre es una increíble decoradora de interiores- Shy Urameshi intenta por todos los medios ser un chico normal, es el estudiante mas popular de la escuela Elizabeth Sun es una escuela normal para chicos normales y es de ahí que conoce a Emily. Emily es la chica de sus sueños; es la chica más linda de la escuela, la más inteligente de la clase y totalmente normal-.

Shy se sienta en su lugar y mientras piensa, Emily llega platicando con sus amigas.

-Hola Emily, ¿como estas? – el es totalmente ignorado por Emily, que ni siquiera lo escuchó.

-No se me hace raro- comenta para si mismo Shy.

Shy se eleva en sus pensamientos y mientras tanto las chicas comentan y de una manera súper expresiva Naomi dice: -¡¡Ya vieron al guapísimo Shy!! Hoy esta mas lindo que de costumbre ¡¿que es lo que hará para estar tan lindo cada día que pasa?!

Athena interrumpe diciendo - Es verdad y además siempre esta muy serio, pero por desgracia dicen que le gusta una chica de esta clase.

Emily que había estado viendo con atención el gesto que tenia Shy en la cara dice - Yo si pienso que es lindo y todo pero siento que le ponen demasiada atención y eso no es bueno para ninguna persona y creo que es un poco presumido.

Naomi dice con tono de burlesco - Pues para mí que te gusta más que a nosotras dos por que solo lo ves y te sonrojas.

Emily se puso tan roja como una manzana y para defenderse dijo - No es verdad, además si así lo fuera no creo que le interese salir con la "estudiante nueva" se ve que a el le gustan las chicas sofisticadas y de su misma clase social, no creo que se fije en una chica que ni siquiera tiene para comprar los libros nuevos de la escuela. Emily cierra los ojos y comienza a imaginarse como seria una cita con el… pero antes de que comience la interrumpe Athena:

- No es verdad, además no eres tanto así yo creo que si quieres salir con el nosotras te podemos ayudar, ¿verdad Naomi?

Naomi hace cara de picara mientras comenta - Si es verdad pero solo si realmente te interesa y si realmente quieres salir con el de ¿acuerdo?

Emily, que había estado callada ahora se puso muy roja y con cara de incrédula dice: -¿realmente harían eso por mí?

Con ademán de O-B-VI-O, ellas dicen - ¡¡Claro¡¡

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por una amiga tan buena como tu y el por mas que sea guapo no es mi tipo- dice Athena mientras gira la vista hacia el.

- Claro que es guapo pero sinceramente prefiero que tu salgas con el…- Naomi lo dice con mucha frialdad y al decir eso se queda callada pensando, después de eso dice como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el SIDA; ¡¡Creo que ya se quien es la chica de la que hablan todos!!

Emily y Athena hacen una cara como de… ¿De que rayos hablas? - ¿Que chica?

- ¡¡La chica que le gusta a Shy claro esta!!- dice Naomi ya molesta

- Ahhhhhhh ¡¿Quién?!- preguntan las dos muy sobresaltadas

- ¡¡EMILY!!

- ¿¡Emily!!- dice Athena sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir Naomi

- ¿¡Yo!?- menciona Emily con cara de alegría y de incredulidad

- ¡Claro! ¿No recuerdas como se comporta cuando te ve? Se pone nervioso, todo el tiempo habla entrecortado, es obvio.

- Es verdad, bueno entonces déjame ir a arreglar la cita para esta tarde- dice Athena mientras se va caminando hacia donde se encuentra Shy.

- No espera Athena…- antes de que pueda continuar Naomi comienza a decir:

- Déjala Emily ella solo quiere que el sepa que su amor es correspondido y…

- ¡¿Correspondido?! Estas loca yo no siento nada por el además si así fuera no es su asunto- dijo Emily muy molesta y nerviosa.

- Mira esta contento es decir que si le gustas yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad- dijo Naomi muy entusiasmada.

De repente llega Athena y dando saltos (literalmente) de alegría.

- Listo, ya tienes una cita con el.

Emily dice con un poco de simpatía- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?

- Que estaba ansioso de su cita, que se veían en centro comercial de Odhaiba a las 5.00 PM es increíble

Emily: - Esta bien.

El día pasa exageradamente rápido (según los nervios de Emily) y cuando menos lo piensa ya esta caminando para su casa, ella elevada en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se da cuenta que un tipo le esta hablando - Hey tu chiquilla, si, tu veo algo muy bueno que te pasara en el futuro; anda acércate…- ella trata se va acercando poco a poco un tanto desconfiada

- ¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece? – dice un poco tímida al adivino.

-Mi nombre es Kohaku Miru y se que el tuyo es Emily Smith, veo que en tu futuro estarás con un chico que esta realmente enamorado de ti y que se tienen una cita específicamente el día de hoy a las 5.00 PM.

Emily se queda sorprendida por el hecho de que ese hombre que en su vida había visto le hable con aquella naturalidad. – Usted como sabe eso si solo mis amigas y el lo saben además de mi.

El, con la misma naturalidad con la que le dijo lo anterior le contesta la pregunta - Lo se por que soy un adivino del futuro… también veo que algo te pasara esta tarde y que cambiara el resto de tu vida…- diciendo esto ultimo en un tono mas bajo.

Entonces Emily escucha a lo lejos que alguien grita su nombre, y para su sorpresa es Shy que llega saludándola cortésmente – Hola Emily-Chan, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- al decir esto Emily gira su cabeza para mostrarle a Shy que habla con Kohaku entonces nota que ha desaparecido.

- Estaba escuchando a un adivino pero al parecer creo que solo fue mi imaginación.

Shy la mira incrédulo, sin embargo no dice nada al respecto.

-Estoy un poco nervioso- le confiesa- es mi primera cita y bueno yo…-

-Yo también, je- contesta ella alegremente-pero todo va ir bien- le dedica una sonrisa y ambos se despiden quedando de verse a las 5 de esa misma tarde.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**NOTAS: **Aqui esta la segunda parte del fic de Cruel Destiny espero que les agrade y una diskulpa super gigante es que las materias enla eskuela me traian super atareado, y espero que me tengan un pokito de paciencia todavia soy un poco nuevo en este asunto. POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!! ME MOTIVAN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. Sin mas por el momento me despido.

_-Bueno me tengo que ir así que nos vemos en la tarde_

_Shy la mira incrédulo, sin embargo no dice nada al respecto._

_-Estoy un poco nervioso- le confiesa- es mi primera cita y _

_-Yo también, je- contesta ella alegremente-pero todo va ir bien- le dedica una sonrisa y ambos se despiden quedando de verse a las 5 de esa misma tarde._

Shy comenzó a caminar con destino a si casa tratando de que su emoción no perjudicara la apariencia de niño "refinado" y aunque fuese para el algo imposible llego corriendo (literalmente) a su casa; al llegar ahí fue reprendido por su mucama que aunque Shy no la viera como su Mucama y la viera como su madre ella tan solo lo reprendió diciendo:

Mucama: Joven su madre se molestará si ve que usted no espera la limosina y al chofer y tan solo sale corriendo para que no lo traigan.

Shy: Señora Marie, no le he dicho mas de 100 veces que no se refiera a mi como USTED si no te tu, además no quiero que me traiga en chofer por que hay muchas personas que dicen que soy yo el que pido que pasen por mi tan solo para presumir lo que tengo y no es así.

Mucama: es cierto joven pero por favor comprenda que tanto el referirme a usted con respeto así como el chofer estar todos los días en las puertas de su escuela son nuestras obligaciones y también el despertarlo por la mañana, el llevarlo a la escuela todos los días, vigilar que tenga una alimentación adecuada, que haga sus deberes, que vaya al ajedrez, al tennis, a sus clases de francés, de portugués, de ingles, de alemán, y de italiano es algo que tiene que hacer ya que su padre…

Shy: lo se, lo se "por que mi padre es el CEO de una de las empresas mas importantes de Tokio", ¡lo se! , incluso de memoria pero es que necesito tiempo para mi para mis amigos mi novi… bueno me tengo que ir tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Al decir esto Shy comenzó a subir las escaleras de su "pequeña" casa, al llegar a su habitación tomó el teléfono y marco a su mejor amigo Zaine, Zaine era su mejor amigo desde la infancia y a diferencia de Shy, era un chico totalmente normal, incluso un poco torpe pero a pesar de eso Zaine era una de las pocas personas que comprendían a la perfección a Shy, en cuanto a lo físico Shy era totalmente distinto a Zaine, Shy era alto, de ojos oscuros, de cabello muy negro, de cara alargada y una sonrisa cautivante que era la envidia y el delirio de muchos y muchas en su escuela, y por ultimo de piel blanca agradablemente pálida, por su parte Zaine era de estatura media, de cara redonda, de ojos oscuros, de cabello ondulado, castaño oscuro, de piel blanca con un bronceado ligero.

Al contestar Shy tan solo se limito a decirle a Zaine lo que había pasado entre el y Emily:

-ZAINE!! Por fin tendré una cita con ella!!- Shy sinceramente nunca se había sentido de esa manera, (n/a: Acéptenlo! Que es lo que harían si tuvieran una cita con la/el chica/chico de sus sueños).

-Hey Hey, esperate, que vas a tener una cita con quien?

-pues con Emily, bobo

-Aaaaa, Que bueno Shy hasta que se te hizo con ella pero no comprendo como fue que paso, así que si fueras tan amable de explicarme…- Zaine se sintió muy a alegre por su amigo, tan solo escucho lentamente lo que Shy tenía que decirle.

Shy: Mira pues yo tan solo estaba sentado en mi butaca pensando en el porque Emily no me hacia caso o si tenia que ser mas valiente o algo por el estilo cuando…

**Flash back**

Athena: ¿Oye Shy? Me puedes responder algo?

Shy simplemente no pudo creer el hecho de que una de las amigas de Emily le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra,

Shy: si? Que es lo que necesitas…?

Athena: Mira yo soy Athena soy amiga de Emily por si no te has dado cuenta…

Al escuchar el nombre de Emily, el esbozó una sonrisa que fue tan clara y tan sincera que hizo que Emily se derritiera.

Shy: si dime?

Athena: Emily quería saber si… es que te gustaría tener una cita con ella en el centro comercial de Odhaiba esta tarde a las 5:00 PM.

El sin pensarlo dos veces tan solo asintió.

Athena: perfecto entonces ahí se verán.

**Fin Flash Back**

-y así fue como paso Zaine, como ves? – Zaine que había escuchado atentamente lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo, por fin intervino.

-Shy, quieres que te diga realmente lo que pienso?

-Claro, eres mi mejor amigo y necesito saber que es lo que piensas de lo que acaba de pasarme en este maravilloso día, y recuerda que juramos no tenernos secretos.

-Shy…-Zaine dio un resoplido y comenzó- no crees que fue demasiado fácil, es decir; me refiero a que llevas mas de 2 años tratando de conquistar a esa chica y de repente así como así, de la nada, una de sus amigas y te invita a salir con ella?, como que no me da buena espina, y te lo digo como tu mejor amigo.

-Oye pero no creo que Emily sea así, tu mismo lo has dicho tengo conquistándola mas de 2 años y aun así nunca he visto que se haya comportado de esa manera con alguna persona, o que haya jugado con los sentimientos de alguien, de hecho es todo lo contrario.-Shy que había escuchado lo que Zaine le había dicho dijo esto ultimo con un tono poco amigable.

-Tranquilo Shy, tan solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso y te lo digo de esta manera por que eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que nadie te haga daño por que eres como mi hermano, tengo de conocerte toda mi vida.- Al darse cuenta que Shy comenzaba a enojarse Zaine bajo el tono de la discusión tratando de que Shy no explotara.

-Perdón brother es que realmente estoy alucinado con el hecho.- Shy comprendió que necesitaba relajarse ya que ese hecho lo estaba poniendo súper "Freaky-Out".- bueno Zaine me tengo que ir es que tengo que prepararme para el momento mas esperado del día, por cierto muchas gracias.

**NOTAS:** Espero que les haya gustado este otro pequeño cachito de mi fic, traten de dejar sus reviews por favor '

se aceptan sugerencias para contactarme mi e-mail es : , tan solo envienme un mail con sus sugerencias y yo lo tomare mucho mucho en cuenta

Arigato & Sayonara


End file.
